We are the four
by I'mTheDreamAssasin
Summary: This is the sequel to one of my other stories. It's called: The four chosen ones. They are tied together majorly. So if you haven't read: The four chosen ones: READ IT BEFORE YOU READ THIS. You will have no idea what is going on if you don't read it. If you give me 100% hate I will kill you! HAHAHAHAHA!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Snowstorm padded over to a high rock ledge where she could see everyone on the stone floor of the cave. Snowstorm saw Sunpool looking around the cave, trying to get a good look of it. Snowstorm also spotted Desertwonder dozing in a crevice that was in the rock wall of the cave. Snowstorm searched the ground for Leaffall, but there was no sign of her. Snowstorm leaped down from her ledge and padded through a hole in the stone wall which led to a tunnel. Leaffall's scent lingered in the air. Snowstorm followed the scent down the tunnel, past a corner and then turned to another cave. This one was smaller than the ones that she had seen so far and the entrance was higher up. Snowstorm jumped up to the ledge and hung on with her claws digging into a rough stone. Snowstorm got a good hold on the hole and heaved herself to the hole and leaped down toward the sandy ground on the other side. Leaffall's scent was very strong in the small cave, it was pointing her in the direction of a crevice. Snowstorm heard a soft murmur coming from the crevice so she got close enough to hear it.

"What is happening? Orangetail! Orangetail, behind you! NO!" Leaffall then tumbled out of the crevice and landed ungracefully on the ground. Leaffall's eyes opened, clouded. Snowstorm padded over to Leaffall cautiously.

"Are you ok, Leaffall?" Snowstorm asked. Leaffall looked up at her with surprise. Then she got to her paws, which only buckled and made her fall to the sand covered floor. Leaffall got up and again and steadied herself before speaking.

"How long have you been standing there?" Leaffall asked, looking down at her paws nervously.

"A little while... If you don't mind my asking, who is Orangetail?" Snowstorm asked curiosity shining in her eyes. Leaffall looked up and met her gaze.

"He's my father..." Leaffall replied longingly. Leaffall's eyes clouded again and her gaze drifted to sites beyond Snowstorm. Snowstorm knew the feeling. Snowstorm lay her tail tip on Leaffall's tail, trying to sooth her grief.

"It's going to be fine." Snowstorm murmured into Leaffall's ear. "It's gonna be alright. Don't worry." Leaffall shivered.

"Snowstorm?" Snowstorm turned towards Leaffall.

"What?" She asked.

"Do you remember your mother?" Leaffall asked. Snowstorm shook her head.

"No. The first time I ever saw her was when we visited the moon cave..." Snowstorm trailed off.

"Oh." Leaffall did not bring up the topic again. Snowstorm glanced Leaffall's direction every once in a while to check up on her. When the quiet was too much to bear Snowstorm finally spoke.

"Why did you ask me that?" She asked. Leaffall stopped walking and looked into her eyes. Leaffall's eyes were searching her own. "I was just wondering, Leaffall." Snowstorm said.

"Ok." Leaffall kept walking.

"Are you going to answer my question?" Snowstorm asked.

"Oh. I was just wondering." Before Leaffall could walk away Snowstorm blocked her path.

"Why?" Leaffall looked down and heaved a long sigh.

"I noticed that all of us never got to meet one of our parents... I never got to meet my father... You never got to meet your mother... Sunpool never got to meet his father... and Desertwonder never got to meet his mother. Haven't you notice that, Snowstorm?" Snowstorm stayed silent. She hadn't actually.

"Also. We all lost someone before we left to go on this journey... I lost my sister. You lost your father, even though that was beforehand. Sunpool never knew what happened to his sister, but I have a feeling she's dead. And Desertwonder lost his brother." Snowstorm blinked.

"We have so many connections to one another..." Leaffall trailed off. Snowstorm sat down, thinking about what Leaffall had said. We are alike in many ways, but we are also different in many ways. All we have to do now is find out how many more ties lay hidden.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Leaffall walked through the tunnel, not looking back at Snowstorm. Who was siting in a dark spot thinking. Leaffall looked up to find a tunnel going up, then there was a turn so they were going horizontal again. Leaffall jumped up to the hole and dug her claws into the dirt. She jumped up, scrambling to the horizontal turn of the tunnel. She detected a scent. It was unfamiliar.

A figure with a blue-grey pelt with white flecks appeared out of the shadows. He was a tom, strongly built and had his claws unsheathed. He stalked towards Leaffall, hunching his back.

"Why are you walking on my territory?" The tom snarled, his blue-grey fur rising and his eyes sparked with anger.

"I wasn't aware of your territory. May I ask who you are?" Leaffall asked, her own neck fur rising in alarm. She could smell her own fear scent, it was so strong.

"Why should I tell you?" The tom snarled, this time triumph was alight in his eyes. When Leaffall made no move of attack the tom visually relaxed his stance and sat down, licking his paw and swiping it over his face in rhythmic strokes. "You really want to know?" He asked, his voice still hostile. Leaffall nodded. "Ok then. The name's, Rainripple. What's your's?"

"Leaffall." There was an awkward silence between them, then Rainclaw spoke.

"So, what are you doing on my territory?" He asked, his blue eyes were not as hostile as before, but they were still untrusting.

"I was wondering what was up here. I was in one of the tunnels below this one. Is that your territory too?" She asked. Rainripple shook his head.

"No. Me and Whispernight keep that part of the tunnels neutral, for visitors." He clarified. Leaffall tilted her head. What did he mean?

"Who's Whispernight and what 'visitors'?" Leaffall asked.

"Well visitors like yourself. Visitors that are on some kind of journey or quest and have to find some place to rest for the night or a few nights. You are only staying for a few nights right?" The blue-grey tom asked, his fur slightly raised in warning.

"We're only planning to. Who's Whispernight?" Leaffall asked. Rainripple's blue eyes were uneasy. Leaffall looked down into the vertical tunnel that led to the 'visitor's tunnel.' Leaffall heard Snowstorm calling her name.

"Leaffall! Leaffall, where are you! I can't find you! I don't want to tell the others that I lost you in a tunnel! Call back to me!" Leaffall heard her yowl. Her voice echoed across the tunnel.

"Snowstorm," Leaffall yowled back, "give me a minute! I found a new cat in the tunnels! Come up here! His name's Rainripple!" Leaffall pricked her ears when she heard showering dirt and heaving breaths. Rainripple and Leaffall exchanged looks. Rainripple's glance was holding something she could only recognize as a look that Thrushfur and Snowstorm would exchange to each other. Leaffall was sure that her gaze mirrored his. They had moved closer to each other while they were talking. She felt lightning crackle between them. She wasn't sure what that meant. Snowstorm's reply did not surface for a while, in that amount of time Leaffall could smell her own scent, which was smothered in fear. What happened to Snowstorm?

"AHHHHHH!" Leaffall wrenched her gaze away from Rainripple's rain-like eyes and perked her ears toward the vertical tunnel. "AHHHHH! WHO ARE YOU?!" Leaffall looked back at Rainripple. His eyes were uncertain, then they heard another yowl. One Leaffall did not know the owner of.

"GET OVER HERE YOU LITTLE SQUIRREL! YOU'RE JUST SMALL ENOUGH TO EAT! I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK WITHOUT ANY PREY! AGAIN!" Then they saw a white cat with light grey paws and ear tips running like the wind, through the vertical tunnel, followed by a black shape with a white tail, white ear-tips and white socks.

"WHISPERNIGHT!" Rainripple yowled down the vertical tunnel.

"RAINRIPPLE! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Whispernight asked, stopping at the entrance to the 'visitor's tunnel.' She looked back and forth and then looked up, her gaze turned almost immediately hostile, but then when she saw Rainripple with Leaffall her gaze relaxed visibly. She jumped up and easily scrambled into the tunnel that Leaffall and Rainripple were in. "Who are you?" Whispernight asked, sniffing Leaffall.

"I'm Leaffall."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What's taking those two so long?" Thrushfur asked. Sunpool turned to Desertwonder.

"What?" Desertwonder asked. Sunpool shook his head and went back to grooming his fur. Desertwonder was sprawled on the big rock. "I don't know where they are. Why did you think I knew?" Desertwonder asked. Sunpool didn't look up from his grooming.

"I'm gonna go and look for them." Thrushfur said as he stood up from his sitting position on the sandy floor of the cave. Desertwonder lifted his head.

"I'll go with you." Desertwonder said as he scrambled down the rock. He looked to Sunpool, who had stopped grooming and was now looking up at them with an anxious green gaze.

"Don't leave without me!" Sunpool shrieked as he scrambled to his paws. "I don't like the feeling of this place." Sunpool shivered. What's up with that cat? Desertwonder thought. Sunpool fell in step with them as Thrushfur and Desertwonder padded into the tunnel.

"Snowstorm! Leaffall!" The toms yowled. Sunpool perked his ears.

"Hey! Guys, shut up!" Sunpool hissed. Desertwonder scoffed inwardly. Who made him leader of the group? He thought. Thrushfur stopped and perked his ears as well.

"I don't hear anything..." Thrushfur turned to Sunpool. "How can you hear it?" Sunpool did not answer the question. Instead, he looked up and yowled:

"Leaffall, Snowstorm! You up there?" It was only a heartbeat until they had an answer.

"We're up here! Come up here and meet, Rainripple and Whispernight!" Leaffall called down. Desertwonder tilted his head at Sunpool. How could he have heard that?

"We're coming!" Thrushfur yowled back as he jumped up to the dirt wall of the tunnel and started to climb.

"Hey wait for us!" Sunpool yowled after him. Desertwonder jumped up, dug his claws into the hard dirt and started to climb up the tunnel. By the time he got there Sunpool and Thrushfur were there already. Leaffall motioned towards a blue-gray tom with white flecks.

"This is Rainripple." She said. Then Leaffall motioned towards a she-cat who was a shade lighter than black, that could still pass as black with white ears, tail and paws. She looks beautiful. Desertwonder thought. "And this is Whispernight." Whispernight... Sunpool interrupted his thoughts.

"Hi, Rainripple. Hi, Whispernight." Sunpool said as he bowed his head.

"Hi." Desertwonder said. "So, why are There all these tunnels here anyway?" He asked. Whispernight answered his question.

"Well. The one you guys are staying in now is called: the visitor's cave: the one we're in right now is Rainripple's hunting grounds. The one above us is my hunting grounds, and then the one above that tunnel is where Rainripple and I stay." She said. Desertwonder nodded.

"Ok then. It was nice meeting both of you, but Snowstorm and I are going to start planning a way to our next destination." Thrushfur said, then in a murmur, "wherever that is..." Thrushfur and Snowstorm jumped down the tunnel. Desertwonder was still looking at Whispernight. She's kinda nice... He thought. Leaffall was talking to Rainripple while Sunpool was also talking to Rainripple.

"So..." Desertwonder said, "how long have you two been living here?" He asked. Whispernight snapped out of her thoughts and instantly looked embarrassed. Why was she embarrassed? Was it because she was staring at me?

"Well. We've been here for a season or two. We've traveled all this way together and it has been proved that we are inseparable." Whispernight said, looking over to Rainripple, her gaze gleamed with pride. Leaffall, Sunpool and Rainripple stopped talking and turned to us.

"Hey, Whispernight! What do you think about coming with us?" Leaffall asked.


End file.
